What is a Shadow
by CallieRaiz
Summary: Everyone can see him, hear him, and touch him. Everyone except the Generation of Miracles, although why is that? Kuroko's explanation, he is a shadow. But what does that really mean?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, just saying.

* * *

The school of Serin was bustling with the new freshmen, and upperclassmen trying their might to get new club members. There was swimming, rugby, baseball, even shougi; but he wasn't interested in any of those clubs. From his rooftop perch his eyes that matched the sky focused on the booth labeled, Basketball Club.  
"Will I be able to find what I'm looking for here?" Sitting on the railings, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched another potential candidate sit down. "Will anybody be able to help me?"

* * *

_In the country there's a small hill. Surrounded with tall grass. Where the sky is blue._

* * *

He was the last to approach the booth, setting down a form he had taken a while back. And as soon as he laid the paper down someone noticed.

"Coach, you missed a form," Said a curious second year, picking it up to give to the girl sitting across from him.

With an arched eyebrow she slightly frowned, "How did I miss one?" Mumbling as she read to herself what the form had. "W-What?!" Bringing the paper closer to her face to see if she really was reading it right. "Teiko! This kid's coming from Teiko! So he's got to be from the Generation of Miracles!" Angrily grabbing the sides of her head, wondering how on earth she missed a person.

And all he did was walk away, but not before hearing the name, Generation of Miracles. Squeezing his eyes shut for a tense moment.

* * *

_Only five people know this about this place. And they gathered in the clearing. Looking at the gravestone, and the sixth guest who sat upon it._

* * *

After classes were done for the day those who filled out a basketball form gathered in the gym, lined up awkwardly as they tried to create small talk amongst each other; even commenting on how cute the 'manager' was.

But when they earned a fist to the back of the head, the real introduction began.

"I'm the boy basketball club's coach, Aida Riko. Second year. Nice to meet you all," Giving a smile, which turned into a smirk when the boys gasped, "Now, take off your shirts!"  
She walked down the line, commenting on what needed to work to be on par with her basketball standards; although she wasn't the only one.

His steps were silent, looking down the line at his fellow classmates. He had nothing to say about any of them, until he got to the end. "Who…" Staring into his feral red eyes, feeling an overwhelming rush of power. "…is this?"

"And you're our American returnee, Kagami Taiga. You gave 'ol Koganei-kun quite a scare, but now it all makes sense." Riko said as she scanned up and down his body.

"Hey coach, quit your daydreaming!" Hyuga called, breaking her from her trance like state. "Is that everyone?"

"Ah, no." Reading down her clipboard, "Is Kuroko-kun here?" Peering back down the line just in case she had missed him.

"That kid from Teiko?"  
"Seriously, Teiko?!"

Over and over Riko called out Kuroko's name, then finally gave up when no one stepped forward. "I guess he's taking the day off, let's start practice!"

"I almost forgot," Getting next to Kagami. Suddenly appearing in front of his new coach. "I am Kuroko."

* * *

"_Hello," His voice hadn't changed, the same passive tone, "You all came to visit." Looking over his shoulder to see their faces, and the tears streaming down as they saw him. "I hope I did not cause you all any trouble." Lightly dragging his fingers across the rough stone top._

_The bouquets dropped to the ground, and Aomine and Kise were the first to run towards him. "Tetsu!" "Kurokocchi!"_

"_Guys…" He spoke with a whisper, bowing his head._

_Their arms shot out, but Kuroko was no longer there; he was now standing on the other side of the headstone, with his lips pursed tight._

"_I am sorry, you can no longer touch me." Silently walking over towards the two, although as they blinked Kuroko was behind them. "And I can no longer touch you." Tears lining his glazed eyes. _

"_You know the truth, you know that I died."_

_On a gravestone, in the country, surrounded by tall grass, that was placed upon a small hill, where the sky was blue; read the name **Kuroko Tetsuya**._

* * *

I got this idea when my little cousin had told me that her teacher told her that shadows were actually ghosts. I was like, "Oh my god, Kuroko's dead."

I'm going to continue this one don't worry, but it won't be consistent, I have some major tests to study for right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko No Basuke don't belong to me, shalala do I wish though.

* * *

"Huh?" Riko tensed, eyes ogling the boy who now stood in front of her. "Huh?!" Yelling as she jumped back, because she was positive he wasn't there before. "Y-You're Kuroko?"

Without say a word he nodded. _I didn't mean to scare her that much, but this is going to happen. _

"Since when were you here?" Furrowing her brows. "And why didn't you step up earlier?"

"I was here since the beginning, but my mind was caught up with something else so I didn't hear you. I'm sorry." Bowing with his hands at his sides.

"That's the kid from Teiko?!"  
"Then he's from the Generation of Miracles isn't he?!"  
"No way, he couldn't have been a regular."

"Of course not," Hyuga said smugly, "Right Kuroko?"

When he answered he seemed to be straining, "I _played _in the matches." But no one would have noticed his little emphasis.

First and second years alike gave the same alarmed reaction. "EH?!"

"Then take off your shirt!" Riko commanded, eagerly wanting to check out this player.

As he stripped the coach looked him over.

_Will she be able to see through me? _Feeling anxious by the way her eyes were boring through his body. _Is she going to say anything? _But nothing, putting his shirt back on when he was told; wondering why she had such a strange expression on her face.

* * *

"What was with that Kuroko kid?" Remembering the mental picture of Kuroko. "I couldn't see much, but the numbers I did see were way too low, even for an average player. He's even peaked his growth! How was he a regular on the Teiko team?" Feeling uneasy about him.

* * *

"He has to be it, I can feel it," Kuroko said to himself as he sat at the table in Maji Burger, watching as the topic of his self-conversation sat down across from him. So, in order to get closer to him, Kuroko appeared.  
"Hello, you're still growing aren't you?" Looking down at the mountain of burgers Kagami had ordered. _I'm a little envious. _

In the midst of shoving a burger into his mouth, Kagami now saw Kuroko in front of him, nearly choking to death in the process. "What the?!" Coughing and hitting his chest as the food was painfully moved down his throat. "What are you doing here?!" Slamming the table.

"I was here at the same time you were, but I sat here first. So, shouldn't I ask you that?" Sipping his drink with the upmost calm. "And I'm eating as you are." Apparently referring to the shake on his side of the table.

"That shouldn't be called eating," Unwrapping another burger, "But since you're here will you come with me once I'm done? I have some questions for you."

Kagami lead Kuroko to a nearby basketball court. "I overheard the senpais talking about some team called the Generation of Miracles, and when I asked they told me that they were some super strong basketball team." Taking out a basketball from his school bag. "Also, they told me you were on that team. I can usually smell a person's strength, but I don't smell anything strong about you, really I don't smell anything; you're odorless"

Kuroko shot Kagami a worried look. "Is that so?"

"I want to know just what you're hiding."

"I too." Kuroko said unzipping his jacket, placing it on the sideline bench. "I wish to go against Kagami-kun. One-on-one."

Ten minutes in, and Kagami found out quick just what exactly Kuroko was hiding. The fact that he couldn't play worth anything.  
Easily blocking Kuroko's shots and getting past him, even when he was no longer trying anymore.  
"Are you mocking me?! Or are you overestimating yourself?!" Kagami said furiously as Kuroko came back with the basketball in hand.

"Of course not, I knew you were stronger than me this whole time. I wanted to see how strong though." _If you're able to stand up to them. _

"Ah whatever." Sighing, then grabbing his basketball and school things. "I'm not interested in weak people, but let me give you some advice, you should quit." Turning his back with his jacket over his shoulder. "You're not cut out for basketball."

Blue hair hung down, shading Kuroko's eyes, "I'm afraid I have to say no. I love basketball with everything I have, and I have something I need to accomplish. From your point of view you can't see it, but I'm different. I am a shadow."

"Huh? What's that even supposed to mean?" Shrugging his shoulders and going on his way.

"He can do it, he has the strength. But his attitude, I don't know about that." Taking a deep breath as he walked into the dark of the park.  
"We'll just have to wait and see now." Now standing in front of his own grave.

The next day practice was unexpectedly in a tight spot since the rain had gotten so much worse throughout the day. Now Riko and Hyuga had to figure out what to do indoors.

"This may be the perfect time to test the freshman's strength, so let's have a mini game! Freshman verses second years!" "I really want to see Kagami play, and find out what's up with Kuroko."

As the teams grouped and began warming up, Furihata was the first to speak up. "Does anyone know just how good the senpais are? Last year they made it to the final league, and they were only freshman themselves!" Slightly panicking.

"Don't be so scared," Kagami seemed to be encouraging, "Besides, it's better when our opponent is stronger. Wouldn't want them to be weak now."

* * *

Ah, does anyone else think school sucks? I do.

Oh do I sense the first miracle arriving soon?


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami took the tip off with ease, quickly running around Hyuga to take the ball all the way down the court for a dunk. Causing all eyes in the gym to stare at him with a sort of awe. By his expression you could tell he was only getting started.  
He was making point after point, along with that he was getting more and more pissed off." Snapping his gaze at Kuroko every time the ball was stolen.

"C'mon focus!" Yelled Furihata when, once more, the ball was swiftly taken from Kuroko's possession.

"Dammit!" Cursed Kagami under his breath when his senpai made another basket, forcefully stealing the ball and dunking.

**1****st**** years – 11, 2****nd**** years – 8**

"The freshman are in the lead! Guys, but Kagami is the only one scoring!" Giving the second years an idea.

_Kagami isn't playing with anyone but himself, he's not playing as a team. This could end up ruining my plan._

Suddenly Kagami found himself surrounded by three players, even when he didn't have the ball. They weren't going to let him touch it anymore. Thus giving the second years plenty of chances to score, and they took all that they could get.

**1****st**** years – 15, 2****nd**** years – 31 **

A break was put in so the players could rehydrate themselves and cool down; although one person in particular wasn't about to 'cool down'.

"Aw man, they're really strong, I've had enough," Sighed Furihata as he gave up on winning.

"Enough?!" Kagami grabbed his classmate by the collar, growling as if he were an animal.

_He needs to learn how to keep his temper. _Kuroko furrowed his brows, knocking his knees into the back of Kagami's. "Please calm down." _Or else he might as well be just as bad as them. _Dodging the barrage of punches and threats Kagami was spatting out. _  
I guess I'll need to get serious then. _"Excuse me, can you pass me the ball?" Asking his teammate who was about to throw the ball in. Walking straight out in front of him, and when the ball came sailing his way; it was like he became invisible. Because in the next second the basketball was in the hands of someone else, with the addition of a confused and startled face.

"H-How'd that pass go through, I didn't see it."

_No, you all saw it, the thing you didn't see, was me. _Moving to the spots where he would be most helpful, passing the ball over and over to his teammates who were having a harder time trying to understand how Kuroko was doing that than making the baskets.

_**Misdirection, a trick that fools the senses of an opponent. And Kuroko can easily go undetected, so he can make it seem like someone else will get the ball.**_

_Although, that is only half true for me, since, I really am fooling them. They can't see my passes, because they can't see me. _

_**Kuroko Tetsuya, rumored former regular of the Teiko basketball team, who specialized in passes without being seen. The sixth phantom member.**_

**1****st**** years – 36, 2****nd**** years – 37**

The freshman were one point down, and a perfect opportunity open when Izuki accidentally passed the ball into empty space. Being nabbed and dribbled down the court by Kuroko, shooting a layup; which bounced off the rim to everyone's dismay.

"You weakling!" Kagami said from behind, getting the rebound and dunking. "Can't you score properly?!"

All Kuroko could do was smile. _Kagami may have a bad attitude, but he was right behind me this whole time. His light is shining._

* * *

"Again?!" Kagami said annoyed, looking at the small boy who sat across him with a passive expression. "Why'd you come here?"

"I could still ask you the same thing, and I came here before you."

"Whatever, but don't go thinking we're friends or anything." Eyeballing the shake Kuroko was drinking. "Here," Tossing one of his many burgers over to Kuroko, "I'll acknowledge you a little, that and you should really think about eating more because just those shakes are really unhealthy."  
When Kagami was finished eating, he and Kuroko walked back the way they lived. "So…how strong is the Generation of Miracles?"

"Huh?"

"Like I were to go against them now, what would happen?"

"Ah," Kuroko's mouth opened slightly, "Instant defeat. Besides you can't really go up against the Generation of Miracles, they all spilt up and went to different big schools." Then when he looked back to Kagami he saw the flame ignite.

"That's even better. I'll take them all down one-by-one then!" Feeling a rush of laughter at the mere thought of such powerful opponents.

For a moment Kuroko was silent, lingering in his place. "That's impossible…alone. You have the potential, but right now you can't handle any of them at your level." His expression growing serious. _Finally._ "But I, the shadow, the supporting actor, will help you, the main actor, defeat the Generation of Miracles." _I've made my decision._

* * *

Hyuga spoke over all in the gym as practice started, "Has anyone seen coach?! I know she was out looking for a practice match and all."

One of the freshmen stepped forward, "I saw her in the hallway, she was skipping around with this weird smile on her face."

"Oh, so she's back- WHAT?! She was skipping?!" Hyuga's lip twitching. "If she's skipping then we'd better be prepared, she's found a strong opponent." Turning on his heel when he heard singing coming from outside the gym, going stiff when he saw Riko skip by.

"Wait a minute," Backtracking and smiling at her players. "Guess who just got a practice match with a school that has one of the Generation of miracles?" Going back on her way to get her things.

"Already?" Kagami said lowly with a grin. "This is great."

_I didn't think I'd see them already, I wonder which one it is._

* * *

For the following week the Serin basketball team were hard at work practicing for their match.

"What's this?" Izuki asked as the team was dressing out. "An issue of Basketball Monthly?"

"Hey wasn't this when Kuroko was in Teiko?" Commented Hyuga, picking it up and flipping through. "There's an article for each of the Generation of Miracles, hold on, Kuroko, didn't you get one?" Peeking over the magazine to the boy standing across the lockers.

"Someone came to interview me, but in the end they forgot. But I'm not a genius like the other five." Changing into his practice outfit.

* * *

"This is Serin? It's really nice for a new school." Said the outsider who casually walked onto its campus, quickly attracting eyes of all the ladies. "And, this is the school Kurokocchi enrolled into." Breaking out into a smile at the saying of Kuroko's name, adding a little pep to his step, making his blond hair bounce.

* * *

Well, now there's a preview of a miracle.

Me and my graduating class are going to be taking the practice STAR tests, while everyone else takes them for real. If anyone knows what it is, then you know it's hard, so...so...so hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko had just passed the ball Kagami's way, watching as he ran by Izuki with no problem.

"Not yet!" Catching back up to the red head, blocking his path to the basket.

Within the next moment Kagami cut back behind Izuki, jumping and dunking to gain another two points. Although a hidden face from the second floor balcony caught this move, smirking as he walked down the stairs in silence.

Kuroko wiped the sweat from his face. "I had said he was no match for the Generation of Miracles, but he is plenty strong, I may have to take what I said back." Lingering in his second thoughts of Kagami.

"All of you gather round!" Riko called out coming back into the gym, holding a bright smile on her face. "As I said before I got you guys a practice match, with Kaijo High! And this year they have the addition of a member from the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta." Her eyes shifting to Kuroko's who stared with no real emotion at the name of his former team mate.

_Kise huh? _Eyes only widening when he felt a tremendous amount of pressure, looking over his shoulder to see Kagami with a wild smile spread across his face. _He seems pumped to get to play against a Miracle that isn't me. _

"Isn't Kise also a model? Being good looking and good at basketball is kind of harsh, ain't it?" Envy spilling from Koganei's mouth, but really every player in Serin was envious of Kise's good looks and abilities, as seen in the issue of Basketball Monthly that Furihata now held for everyone to gather around.

The picture of Kise with a smile took him back. _After the accident Kise stopped smiling, even in his modeling photos he had held a fake smile. They all stopped smiling after that. _Suddenly his face snapped towards the screech that echoed throughout the gym, as well as everyone else's.

Forming a line outside the gym doors stood tens of girls holding pieces of paper and magazines. All squealing over the boy being swarmed on the stage.

"Dammit, I didn't come here for a signing," He said smiling at Kuroko. "Long time, no see."

_What's he doing here? _Pale blue eyes leered into the gold ones across the gym, pursing his lips when Kise noticed him. " It's been awhile, Kise."

"Give me like five minutes to clear this place out, alright?" Trying his best to sign off everything the girls shoved in his face.  
After the girls had all be satisfied and left, Kise jumped down from the stage.

"Why are you here?!" Demanded Huyga, wondering why a player from an upcoming match was here, "You'd better not be getting some studying done on us."

Shaking his head, "No, no. I had heard that we were going to have a practice match with Serin, and then I remembered that Kurokocchi joined this school. So, I wanted to say hi, since Kurokocchi was my best friend in middle school." Happily walking over to Kuroko, opening his arms to hug the smaller boy, but suddenly flinched back. "Uh, sorry." Shoving his hands into his pockets, straining a frown.

Kuroko nodded his head slightly. _No matter how real I look, you can't touch me. _"Well I thought your one-on-one partner was your best friend?" Not wanting to say the name of a certain Miracle, just thinking about him made his head sting.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise whined with crocodile tears, "You were my best friend, not that jerk, besides he never let me win, not even once."

Furihata went on to read aloud Kise's article, stating how he was a quick learner and had only been playing basketball for a short amount of time until now. "Y-You've only been playing for two years?!" His tone amazed. "How are you so good?!"

"Ah, well you see that article was exaggerating a bit. I'm glad to be a part of the Generation of Miracles, but really I'm the weakest of the bunch." Laughing as he rubbed the back of his head, shifting his vision to Kuroko as he inched over towards him, trying to get as close as he could to him. "That's why I was with Kurokocchi all the time." Keeping his eyes fixated on his former team mate.

"No, the reason you were with me was because I was your instructor, and you were latched onto me like a puppy," Kuroko retorted, noticing Kise's movements. It temped him to disappear, but right now he was too present to do that. "So Kise, why are you really here?" His voice lowering at the blond, but quickly did his mouth shut when a bright orange ball flew right passed his nose.

As if by instinct Kise shot his arm out to stop the ball from hitting him, although the impact did hurt his palm. "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" Watching the basketball bounce twice against the ground, looking up at the person who threw it; Kagami.

"Kagami?!" Both Riko and Hyuga yelled out in alarm.

"I'm sorry to break up your reunion, but I'm positive you didn't just come here to say hi." The fire like aura blazing around him. "So why don't you show us a little of what we're going to be against, pretty boy."

"Why?" Pausing as he looked back beside him to Kuroko, then smiling. "Alright, then let me thank you for earlier then." Stripping himself of his jacket, rolling his sleeves, and loosening his tie.

Kuroko, who was now standing next to his coach, closely observed the two getting ready to face off one-on-one. "This may be bad," Receiving a worried and confused stare from Riko. _Kise isn't one to fool around when it comes to one-one-ones, and he also can do 'that'._

Kise dribbled the ball, his expression changing from happy-go-luck to deadpan serious. Running down the court while Kagami was right next to him.

_When Kise has seen a play, he can…_

As soon as Kagami stepped in front of him, Kise executed a cut back; just as Kagami had done against Izuki. Dunking the ball, even when Kagami had reacted.

_Make it his own in an instant, while at the same time one upping the power, strength, and speed._ Kuroko watched stunned, because this wasn't the same Kise he had left, it was like he was another person.

His golden eyes gave off a sort of aura, like a warning to Kagami, when he looked down on him now sitting on the ground.

"K-Kuroko, your friend is way too good."

"To be honest, I don't know him." _Just how much has he improved?! This isn't good at all. He's gone deeper. _A dull pain in Kuroko's temple made him grit his teeth, "I wasn't thinking of the others, there was no way they were going to just sit back and do nothing. If this is the result, then I'm going to be in a bind, even with Kagami." _They're moving at a faster pace than I expected, I have to as well then! _

Kise sighed loudly, "After all this I just can't be expected to go back now. So, please give me Kurokocchi." Smiling darkly at the Serin team.

"Huh?!"

"You guys are no good, and Kurokocchi shouldn't be wasting his time here."

"Kise," Kuroko said as he stepped forward, his eyebrows furrowed down with an unusual scowl, "Leave, now."

"Not without you, Kurokocc-"

"Get out," Pointing to the open gym doors, walking to them still pointing outside. "Coach, please allow me to leave practice early today." Curtly bowing and going outside, Kise following behind him.

Once the two were outside and passed the school gates, Kise watched Kuroko turn to him with a look of anger.

"What do you think you're doing," Crossing his arms over his chest, tapping his foot against the sidewalk, "Kise."

"I wanted to see you again!" Crocodile tears once again flowing out. "And those new team mates of yours are no good, no good at all. Why did you pick Serin, a new school with nothing known for?! I mean you could have gone anywhere, but instead you pick this place. None of those people are capable of even bringing out the best in you, they basically have no light compared to us." His tone growing cold, "Besides, I don't want you to attach yourself to anyone, especially that Kagami guy."

"But you know why I have to Kise, I have to so I can-"

"I don't want you too." Falling to his knees and hands, squeezing his eyes shut to not let out the real tears that threatened as they pooled at his lashes. "I don't want that, I want Kurokocchi to stay. I won't let you disappear forever."

_You have to let me go, this is why everything is happening like this. _"Kise," Kuroko's voice a little softer, "I know that you don't want me to leave, but you have to face reality, what happened back in Teiko really happened and there's no way to undo it. You're going to have to let me go." His hand moving on its own to Kise's head, but Kuroko had to stop himself because he knew what would happen, or wouldn't happen. "This is the way it has to be." _It's the only way I can bring you all back from that place. _"So please, go back." His hair covering his eyes.

"K-Kurokocchi," Staring up with watered eyes, wanting so bad to reach up and hold him in his arms, "It just hurts so much, what happened."

"I know."

Kise stood back up, wiping his eyes dry. Forcing a smile onto his lips, "I'll see you at the practice match, alright?"

"Yes. And don't forget your things back in the gym." Kuroko gave a smile as Kise turned around to head back.

Looking back over his shoulder Kise saw that Kuroko was no longer there. "I'll have to try my best to keep you from leaving then, and you'll do your best to do the opposite." Wiping his eyes again with his shirt sleeve, heading back into the Serin gym; where he was greeted by a certain red head.

"Where's Kuroko?" The growl under his breath completely noticeable. "What'd you do to him?"

"Calm down," Waving his hand, and grabbing his things, "I didn't do anything, we just talked, and I can't do anything anyways." Going up beside Kagami, saying something only in their ear shot, "You'd better not get too close to Kurokocchi, or you may end up finding out somethings you wished you hadn't known about him. And I don't- we don't-_ won't_ let anyone become his light, there isn't anyone in the world fit enough for him besides us." Then leaving without another word, but a smirk laid on his lips.

* * *

~ahh and there you go.

STAR tests are over, thank god.

Oh and you'll notice in the next chapter that it's going to be chronologically wrong compared to the manga and anime, but I promise it won't affect anything!


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain!" Kagami yelled storming the halls until he found Hyuga. "Izuki senpai said I can't play in next week's practice match!"

"Of course not, you're not an official member of the basketball club yet," Responding with a flat tone.

It was like Kagami was frozen in shock. Not being a real member of the club meant he couldn't go against Kise, meaning all his spirits up until now would have gone to nothing. "Then how do I become an official member?!"

"Ah," Huyga sighed, "You'll have to talk to coach."

On the second floor, Riko sat behind her desk playing her PSP and drinking milk. Relaxed and content, until Kagami came bursting into her classroom demanding that she make him a member. In her shock she spit out her drink, covering most of Kagami's face with it.  
"Geez! That's the second time today. What's with you freshmen?"

"Second? Who was the first one?" Arching a split brow.

"Kuroko came in earlier and asked the same thing, scared the hell outta me." Remembering how she was sitting quietly when suddenly Kuroko began talking to her without warning. "You guys are all too hasty," Rummaging through her backpack, fishing out a piece of paper, "Here. Fill this out and give it to me Monday morning before school on the roof."

Snatching the paper out of her hand, Kagami said not another word and ran out of the class with a grin. After descending the stairs to the first floor he noticed an article tacked to a bulletin board.

**Boy basketball club, qualified for the Kantou tournament on their first participation!**

With interest Kagami stopped to read. "Maybe this club is amazing after all?"

"Not maybe, it is amazing," Said the voice out of nowhere, belonging to Kuroko as he was now standing next to Kagami.

Kagami flinched, "Can you not approach normally, maybe tell someone that you're actually here?!" Breathing deep to try and get his heart rate to go down. Getting pissed when Kuroko put a finger to his lips as to tell Kagami to be quiet since they were in front of the library. "Are you making fun of me?" Grabbing the shorter boy's head. Asking himself how on earth Kuroko was ever a part of the Generation of Miracles, ever called the sixth phantom player of Teiko Middle School, because he just couldn't believe such an invisible person was just that. Then thinking back to when Kuroko had told him that the rest of the Generation of Miracles had gone to strong veteran schools, "Hey Kuroko, if your friends went to strong schools, why didn't you?"

_I don't want him asking me that, not now. _And before Kagami's eyes, he had made himself disappear. _Sorry, Kagami._

* * *

The wind blew between them as they stared down each other, the freshmen and coach Riko. Her arms were crossed as she laughed like an evil villain with a smug look on her face. While the freshman were dumbfounded.

"Are you an idiot?" Kagami rhetorically asked.

"Is this a duel?" Kuroko commented, feeling as if at any moment they would start fighting Riko like she was kind of some end level boss.

"Well, I filled out the paper like you said, and I'm here on the rooftop like you told me too. But I totally forgot that we have morning assembly!" Kagami said, being able to see the rows of students down below. "So take this so I can leave!" Flailing his paper out in front of him.

"Before I can do that I must ask you to do something. Last year I made a promise when Hyuga asked me to become the coach, and that was that we're playing basketball to aim for nationals! I know that you all strong, but I want to see just how strong your goals are. So, I want you to yell out your name, class, and your goals while you are in the basketball club!" Showing them that they were going to be doing it in front of the entire student body. "If you can't do that, then you'd better go looking for a new club!"

Kagami huffed, "Is that it?" Shrugging his shoulders as he handed Riko the paper, then jumping onto the railings. "KAGAMI TAIGA! CLASS 1-B! I WILL DEFEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES!" Rapidly gaining the attention from the ground, and sending teachers quickly running to go and stop them.

_He did that without hesitation, I have made a good choice. _Kuroko who hid a small smile.

The other freshman managed to shout out their goals, however they weren't as enthusiastic or high as Kagami's. Leaving only Kuroko left.

"I guess it's my turn. Coach, can I use this?" Holding a bullhorn to his mouth. "My voice isn't that loud to begin with.

She nodded with some shock in on her face, because, where did he get that?

He inhaled a deep breath, but just as he was about to speak the roof door came swinging open, with an angry teacher. _Missed my chance._

* * *

Later that day, after school had ended and the scene went to the very often visited Maji Burger.

Kagami was eating his enormous usual amount of burgers. "Did he have to yell at me so much just for talking loudly?" Talking to himself, unaware of the boy listening.

"I got yelled at too, and I didn't even do anything," Sulked Kuroko.

Still getting scared Kagami winced, but was able to calm down faster since this had been a reoccurring situation.

"And now we have a problem, Kagami." Setting his vanilla shake down. "The roof is off limits now, how am I going to shout out my goals? I can't be your shadow if I'm not on the team."

"I highly doubt coach will kick you out just because of this little thing," Kagami hoped anyway. "Besides there something I need to ask you. You were called the phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles back in Teiko, right? If you were that good, why didn't you join a stronger school like the others? I mean what's your whole reason for playing basketball?"

That question struck a chord, and Kuroko stayed silent. _He's asking me again, I guess I'll let him know only what he can know. _"My team was really strong, and we only had one rule to go by, that winning was everything. Winning was a necessity, and that eventually led to us not working together anymore, just for the sake of winning. Each member of the Generation of Miracles had a skill that was overwhelming, and those skills were what made us the strongest; by the time that each of their skills were brought to fruition, we weren't working as a team. I played well with all five of them, but I saw something, something changing about each Miracle, that they had each lost that reliability, per say, that made us a team Then soon after it was like I was no longer useful to them."

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that you want to defeat the Generation of Miracles with your new team and skills?" Summing up what he had gathered.

"Kind of. I want to defeat them, but more importantly I want to restore that team reliability they lost. I want them to play basketball together like they used too back before everything got so serious."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Pushing his chair back so he could stand up. Kagami grabbed his trash filled tray to take to the trashcan. "And instead of saying that you want to, say you _will._"

"I will, I will, I will," Kuroko repeated as he walked underneath the dimly lit light poles. "I will defeat the Generation of Miracles, I will bring them back, I will finish what I have to do." A spark igniting in his brain, suddenly finding himself running to the school. _I will. I will. I have too._

* * *

"_Tetsuya, how can this be?" Akashi said blinking a few times. "How is this possible?" Clutching tightly to the paper in his pocket._

"_That is why I brought you here, you all are the reason I cannot rest in peace."_

_The Miracles fell into complete silence, watching Kuroko with confused and horrified eyes. They were the reason?_

"_And I won't be able to until I can drag you all from the darkness that devoured you."_

* * *

"What's with all the noise?" Kagami said aloud because his class was more rambunctious than normal, all leaning out the windows talking about what was outside. Easily overlooking his classmates with his height, he smiled.

In the dirt a goal was written, in large letters that took up the whole school yard.

**I WILL DEFEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES.**

Kagami searched for Kuroko, finding him unusually at his desk with his nose in a book. Laughing when he saw the dirt stains and scuff marks on Kuroko pants and shoes.

* * *

I kind of don't like this chapter, and I'm not really sure why. But I'm going to try and write as much as I can over the span of the weekend because now I have to study for college level tests to earn college credit for the Duel AP classes I have, I sure as hell am not going to waste all the money I spent paying for the class.


	6. Chapter 6

"This place is big, they really emphasize sports here at Kaijo," Hyuga commented.

Kuroko agreed, but his main focus was on the dark black rings around Kagami's eyes. "Your eyes are worse than usual, what did you do last night?"

"Shut up," The sleep deprived irritation getting to him, "I couldn't stop thinking about the match today that I didn't manage to get any sleep."

"You're like a grade schooler before a trip." _Is he going to be alright?_

"Hey!" A figure jogging up to the Serin team yelled, eventually becoming clear that it was Kise. "I came looking for you guys so I could be your escort, this pace is pretty big and easy to get lost in."

"Kise, yo-" Kagami said wanting to clear something up about what he had told him last time, but the blond bypassed him without even a glance; as if he was never there.

"Kurokocchi!" Going to grab Kuroko by the shoulders but reacting in time to stop, "This sucks! Not being able to give you a simple hug. And ever since we talked last I remember what might happen to you, and it's caused me to cry into my pillow every night."

"Can you please not talk about that? You know I came here to play basketball with my team." _I've got to taunt him, make him serious; I have to bring 'that' Kise out._

Kise was taken back a bit, the look in Kuroko's eyes were serious. "K-Kurokocchi- Fine." Whipping around to stare at Kagami, clenching his teeth. "Although I'll be pleased to tell you are my prey. I'm not obsessed with the name Generation of Miracles, but if Kurokocchi is willing to be this confident about his team then I'll have to show you just how wrong he is. You'll never be able to take me on, even with Kurokocchi at your side." Devilishly grinning at Kagami who gave him the same look back.

"Of course we won't," The sarcasm apparent in Kagami's snarky retort.

_He's doing the same thing to Kagami, Kise must be really determined to win if he's egging on his opponent. _Lingering in the back of the pack as they followed Kise.

"Huh?" Riko said entering the gym, quick to notice that half of the gym floor was cut off by a giant net. "We're only playing half court?"

Everyone could see that club members were already practicing on the other side of the net, irking them to some extent.

"There they are, Serin, I hope you don't mind but we'll be playing on this half." Introduced and explain the Kaijo's coach, Genta Takeguchi.

"What do you mean, why?" Riko asked. "And let me introduce myself, I'm the Serin basketball coach," Receiving an odd look from the older man.

"Err, nice to meet you. Today's match is nothing much of a warm up for our regulars, so we made the rest continue practice because they won't learn anything. But even though it's a warm up, please don't let us triple your score." Making his thought known that he didn't have much going for Serin.

_How can he think like that without seeing anything yet? _Kuroko kept his monotone expression, although thoroughly annoyed on the inside. Although he could feel the anger emitting from the rest of his team mates.

"Kise, why are you putting your uniform on?" Coach Takeguchi asked just as Kise put his jersey on. "You're not going to play."

Surprised, Kise protested, "Don't say that, you have to let me play!" His desperation showing as he whined. "I want to play!"

"No, you're on a completely different level then them, and it's already unfair with our regulars playing. If I were to let you play then it wouldn't even be a match anymore." Speaking a little too loud because the anger of the Serin team now bursted into full blown rage.

"I'm sorry, sorry!" Running to his opposing team franticly, "He's just joking, I'll be on the bench. You'll only need to knock him around a little, and I'm sure he'll put me in!" Putting on a sly grin, "I know it sounds selfish, but if you can't get me to play in the match then you shouldn't be saying that you'll take down the Generation of Miracles." Locking his gaze with Kagami's.

_He's right. This is the Kise I remember._

"Kise, show them to the locker room!" Coach Takeguchi ordered.

"No, please wait up," Kuroko said taking his place beside Kagami, "You'd better start warming up, because we won't be holding back." Disappearing behind the locker room door. _All we have to do now is win for real._

"The practice match between Kaijo High and Serin High!" Followed by a whistle from the boy posing at the referee. "Hold on, Serin can you please have your fifth person line up?"

"But there are five of us," Kuroko announced, appearing nearest the referee. His sudden presence caused all of Kaijo's members to do a double take with a gasp or two.

"Serin is ridiculous, I thought they'd actually have some decent members but they put in a guy like him," Takeguchi sighed next to Kise.

"I wonder, he might not be a 'decent' one," Kise added as he watched Kuroko intently, "You'll just have to watch him action, then you may want to take back what you just said.

Riko took as much info as she could see from the Kaijo players, "Ah man, this is bad." Noting that their numbers were way above average and much higher than her own members. "Although I expected nothing less form a national level team."

The ball was thrown for the tip off, Kobori out jumping Kagami to give the basketball to Kasamatsu.

"Alright , let's get one point to start things off," Dribbling calm and collectively, watching everyone around him; except for the one that wasn't visible.

Smacking the bright orange ball right out of Kasamatsu's dribble, Kuroko sent the ball sailing behind the Kaijo captain. Running off to continue his own dribble down the court. Although it wasn't new that he was easily caught up to, seizing the chance to make an impression now that all eyes were on him. Passing to Kagami who was in place. _We steal the first points of the game and they won't be looking down on us anymore._

Leaping into the air, Kagami took his underestimated strength and sunk the ball into the hoop; unexpectedly taking the rim back down onto the ground with him. "Take that Kise!" Raising his arms above his head to celebrate a bit, but then realized what he was still holding onto. "Oh?" Blankly staring at the broken hoop. "WHAT?!" Surprised himself that he accomplished such a feat, then turning to Kise once again. "How's that? Enough to get you to play?" Walking over to the coach fuming with anger, "Sorry," Setting the metal ring next to the bench.

Kuroko, unknowing to anyone, had also come up to the Kaijo coach. "Sorry for breaking your goal. So, can we play on the full court since we cannot continue like this?" Bowing to add to his apology, glancing at Kise who was shocked yet amused.  
"I hope you've warmed up, Kise. We told you that we wouldn't hold back." _However, I'm surprised as everyone else that he actually broke it, I would have never imagined that. But it's got Kise blood boiling now, if anything._

* * *

Finally everything school related is done! I don't have to worry about anything until the end of the year.


	7. Chapter 7

The chatter of all the Kaijo members loudened after they were told to go to the balcony, where they were to watch and observe the practice match that was currently on hold due to the whole broken hoop incident. Which of course made the members want to pay attention to this match, because anyone or team that could do that was worth watching.

Kagami kept a smug grin on his face, feeling upmost satisfied with the way things turned out.

Kuroko felt the same way, every now and then looking over to Kise who seemed more than ready to begin playing. _The team better be ready, because Kise is no laughing matter when it comes down to basketball. It's not going to get any easier, it'll be tough from here on out._

"I'm surprised that you managed to make the coach that angry, I owe you one, I get to play now," Kise said with half of his mouth jerking into a smile. "Thanks." Eyeing Kagami as he turned to leave off to his team's bench.

"This match will be resumed!" Called the referee, everyone lining up for once again, the tip off.

"Now he's finally here," Kagami huffed with anticipation.

Huyga commented, "The pressure coming off him if incredible, you woudn't think for one second that Kise was a model."

"It isn't just for show," Kuroko responded to his captain, "He's the same on the inside, so be a little cautious." A tad bit concerned for his team, although he was used to an outstanding amount of pressure on the court, his team mates were clearly taken back. _Don't expect anything less from Kise, we've got to give it our all!_

Kise stood with confidence in his abilities, staring down Kagami as if to intimidate him. But that Kise was quickly discarded when the shriek of women ripped through the gym, smiling stupidly as he waved at the girls.

_I remembered this same scenario in middle school. _Waiting eagerly to see how Kise's new team would handle the onslaught of women, watching as the captain, Kasamatsu, kick the blond right in the back going off on the freshmen. Then Kuroko noticed the sudden change in attitude after Kise came back to game mode, discovering that amber eyes were staring back into Kagami's red ones. Leaving Kuroko with a lingering feeling of concern.

Kasamatsu bounced the ball to Kise, who quickly ran down the court and went for a dunk; the exact same way Kagami had earlier.

_Don't tell me he's going to try and break this goal?! _A small yet sharp pain stabbing him in the forehead, causing Kuroko to grit his teeth at the sound of the loud squeak of the hoop.

* * *

"_You guys 'ought to ease off the hard dunks, that backboard doesn't look like it'll hold up any longer," Commented a non-regular first year member at the sight of the apparent strain the goal was taking from continuous dunks and the holding up of the regulars practice. "Why don't you work on your passing instead for now? Because if this one breaks that'll make the second one this year, and I don't think the coach will be happy with you all, no matter how great you are."_

* * *

Kise was scolded once again by his captain, earning a kick to his side.

_Even if he didn't break this hoop, his power was much stronger than Kagami's. _Glancing to Kagami who currently looked awe struck, mouth slightly hanging open.

"I can't really do that with the girls," Kise started with a smile, "But in basketball, I never forget to return a favor." His smile morphing into a dangerous grin, obviously pissing Kagami off even more, and causing Kuroko to cautiously watch his movements.

"Fine! Kuroko, give me the ball!" Kagami shouted, beginning to run down the court.

Bypassing both Kise and Kasamatsu, Kuroko bounced the ball to his red headed partner, who sped down the court and dunked another basket.

This was the second time Kagami had scored against Kaijo, and they weren't about to take it. Getting into gear, Kaijo revved up their engines, not about to let Serin get ahead.

Both teams were making baskets one after another, no guards, pretty much just running and shooting as fast as they could. Everyone was playing offense, defense was being shattered because basically no one was playing it. Which wasn't a good thing at all, and Riko saw this.

Three short minutes had ticked by, and already the score was Serin at 16, and Kaijo at 17.

Kagami had ahold of the ball, his mark, Kise, following him closely as he approached the basket. Jumping up, but his trajectory was going backwards, Kagami was shooting a fade away. His shot had already left his hands, but what surprised him was the hand at his eye level taking the ball, Kise stole it.

As the blond raced his way to the line, he jumped back. His cut being much faster than Kagami's had been, thus not giving him any time to react to block Kise's successful basket.

Kuroko jogged alongside Hyuga, panting hard enough from using up all of energy to keep the pace of the game so far. _I can't keep going like this. _"Captain, I would like to request a time out." Both startling and confusing Hyuga. "The high pace we're playing at right now isn't good for our bodies." _Though that's not the only problem, _looking at Kagami, he was panting hard yet kept pushing himself out of anger and challenge. "If we don't get Kagami to cool down, this game could end up being disastrous." _Kise will let Kagami push his limits, then serve him back twice as good. He wants to keep showing Kagami that he's better by doing this. _His eyes went for the referees, at his coach walking over to them, breathing out a sigh of relief because she was thinking exactly what he had, then to Kise, feeling the dangerous aura emanating from him. _This isn't good, the darkness is surfacing and soon Kise will be shutting himself out._

"Time out, Serin!"

The teams temporarily returns to their benches, getting drinks of water and wiping the sweat of their bodies.

Riko's eyes were scanning each and every one of her players, horrified at how much their numbers had gone down in such a short amount of time.

* * *

On the other hand, Kaijo's coach was flying off the handle, screaming at his players in the most ungodly way. Anyone and everyone could see the disgruntled and tired faces the team gave off, none of them wanted to hear this.

"At least we're winning," Kise argued, knowing that they we in the lead by three points.

"You say that, but those two other freshmen are seriously bothersome," Kasamatsu commented, wiping his face, "You're handling number 10 pretty well, you're the only one who able to go against him," He reluctantly added. "But what's with that transparent guy? He isn't normal."

Kise shot his captain a strange look, one that wanted to shout "but Kurokocchi isn't normal" "R-Right, But you see…," A little smile fitting to his lips, "…Kurokocchi is actually from-" Getting cut off when Kasamatsu punched him in the arm.

"What the hell are you smiling for?!"

"Anyway, we'll be fine," Kise continued, skipping what he was originally going to say.

"The balance will be destroyed soon, because…" Shifting his gaze to the light blue hair across the court.

* * *

Riko had a small model of the court set up, showing everyone the play strategies and where they need to be.

"The main problem is Kise, Kagami is the only one who can go up and somehow be on par with him, but we'll need another to mark Kise with Kagami."

"Wait a minute!" Kagami butted in, "Please."

"Hold on Kagami," Kuroko said lowly from the end of the bench, _I have to let them know now, most likely he's telling his own team about mine, _"There is one way out of this."

* * *

"That guy has a weakness." Kise and Kuroko said to their team, referring to each other. Serious expressions painted upon their faces as their team mates looked at them with anxiousness and curiosity to what this weak point was going to be.

* * *

GOMEN! I did honestly forget about this for a time, then school and family problems decided to kick in, but now it's all done! Summer's here, and I'll be locked in my room doing nothing but sitting on my laptop.


	8. Chapter 8

Riko's eyes shot open, "Weak point?!" Along with the rest of Serin's members, now all staring at Kuroko at the edge of the bench.

He paused for a moment. "Wait, no. You can't really call it a weak point actually." Glancing down at his hands, curling and uncurling his fingers, looking at them hesitantly. "But, moreover than that, I have to apologize. I've got a problem as well."

The coach's head tilted, "What is that, Kuroko?"

"This game's pace is going at a faster rate than I expected, I am starting to lose my effectiveness already. Meaning from here on out I'll be able to be seen easier." _There are more eyes looking for me, and I can't always stay transparent to onlooking eyes._

* * *

"Staying invisible like that, his misdirection, isn't something Kurokocchi can do for a long period of time, and he can't as well use it for the whole forty minutes of the game," Kise remembered, because he knew from the past Kuroko would become more and more visible the longer he was on the court.

Kasamatsu was stumped, "Misde- what?"

"Misdirection," Kise repeated, " The act of turning attention away from yourself. It isn't all that hard, even I can do it for a bit." Picking up the basketball from between his legs. "Now, watch me." Throwing the orange ball up, causing Kasamatsu's attention to draw on to the moving basketball. "See, your eyes left me, I could have moved without you even noticing. But Kurokocchi's mis…," His words faltering, "…Kurokocchi's ability to redirect attention is much better than mine are, he's a pro." Lowering his eyes at the fact that he knew why Kuroko's misdirection was so much better and more effective, he knew that Kuroko wasn't able to be seen at all, but how could he ever tell that to anyone without them looking at him like he was crazy. "Even back in middle school he wasn't all that visible either, and he was already hard to notice, actually he was always hard to notice whether it be on or off the court. But you see, the more and more people look at him the more they get used to him, thus making him less transparent and unable to use those magic like passes."

* * *

"Why didn't you say something like that earlier?!" Riko nearly shouted for the whole gym to hear, grabbing Kuroko by his jersey and putting him into a headlock.

"I'm sorry…you didn't ask," Kuroko managed to choke out. This was the first time in a while that he'd been in a situation like this.

"Did you just assume that we'd ask you what your weakness was?! How could I have been so careless not to think that your weird skill didn't have risks?" Riko muttered quietly, tightening her grip on Kuroko's pale neck.

"Time out over!" The ref loudly announced.

Kagami was the first to get up off the bench. "Coach, let me keep my mark on Kise, give me a little more time and I'll find this guy's weakness."

Riko explained to the rest that guarding Kise was top priority, they had to stop him no matter what.

"Kuroko, slow down your pace, but try not to let them get a huge lead. Do you think you can do that?"

"I will try," He answered taking a look back at his coach and nodding. Taking a spot near Kagami, Kuroko looked on at the court, focusing on Kise; as the rest of his team did.

With the Serin team boxing around Kise, they nearly forgot about the rest of the Kaijo team. Which in turn pissed them off to an extent.

"I'm going to get bored you know," Kasamatsu said irritably, "Kise isn't the only player you're up against." His annoyance came from the point that Kise wasn't the one with the ball, he was. So, with a quick jump, Kasamatsu shot a three pointer with ease. "Don't forget about the rest of us!" His expression full of fury. "Or are you looking down on us regulars?" Turning his shoulder to start making his way to the other end of the court. "There's a limit on how naïve you can be."

"Damn," Hyuga swore under his breath, "He's right."

Kagami took the ball, and quickly Kise was in front of him. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to go one-on-one with the blond, so he passed the ball to Kuroko who he caught in the corner of his eye.

Kuroko was ready to receive the ball, but just before it hit his hand, Kobori snatched it, stealing the ball into his team's possession.

"I see, we are getting used to him," Kobori commented, dribbling the ball slowly down the court.

The next time Kagami had the ball, he was going in for a dunk. Kise, who had reacted in time, slapped the ball out of his hand, throwing it out of bounds.

When the two aces landed, Kise turned to Kagami with a look upon his face that clearly said "you're hopeless".

"isn't it about time you admit it? You're one hundred years too early to be challenging me, or any of the Generation of Miracles. As you are right now, you're powerless against me, admit it and give up."

"What?!" Kagami snarled angrily.

"Just look, our point difference is so big that you can't possibly hope to catch up."

Kuroko overheard Kise saying this, and for a moment his brows furrowed sorely.

"More than a team's formation or strategy, Basketball is about ability, if you compare me to you, my ability is much bigger than yours. In actuality, if you compare your team to mine, we are overwhelmingly more powerful than you. The only one that could have been any threat to us, is you, Kagami, but I've seen pretty much everything you are capable of doing, "Kise's words were coated with insensitivity, as did the face he was currently sporting. The aura around him became tinged darker. "I'll acknowledge you have skill, but you're no match for me. No matter what kind of technique or trick you use, as long as I see it, I'll serve it back to you twice as better." His eyelids lowered. "No matter how much you try and struggle against me, there is no way you're going to win. Keep on thinking that you have a change, but just remember, reality isn't such a sweet thing."

Kagami's head hung down, and from under his breath came an odd, semi silent laugh. He started to shake as the laugh began to get louder, and suddenly he was laughing hysterically, throwing his head back and holding his stomach.

"Huh?" Kise was both confused and perplexed about Kagami's actions, why was he laughing?

Everyone else in the gym held the same feelings as Kise, even Kuroko.

Then with tears in his eyes, Kagami was calm enough to give an answer, "Sorry, sorry. I'm actually happy that you said that to me, it's been some time since I met a guy who said something like that."

Kise rose an eyebrow.

"What you said just now, it was typical for anyone on the court to say exactly what you had, in America that is."

Sorta of surprised and interested, Kise unconsciously blurted out, "You went to America?!" His voice full of fascination.

"I just jumped to conclusions when I returned to Japan, that there weren't going to be any strong guys like you. I regret that thinking that now," A wide smile stretched across his lips, "After all, life is about challenges! Without strong people like you, life's no fun. This is even more perfect if **I** can't win." His demeanor filled with confidence, passion, and determination. "Besides, don't you think it's too early for this giving up talk? I'm not done yet, the real game starts now, because thanks to what you've said, I've uncovered your weak point."

Golden eyes widened.

Looking around, Kagami searched for a certain team player. "I guess I can kind of understand why he didn't want to say it himself." Finding who he was looking for and grabbing the back of his jersey. "You say you can do anything as long as you _see _it, right? How about if you can't see it?" Dragging the heels of his basketball shoes along with him, Kagami brought the person over. "And since he's so hard to notice in the first place, copying him is nearly impossible, right? Even a guy as skilled as you, no matter how hard you try, you can't use this basketball style." Turning his prisoner around, revealing Kuroko's equally as confused yet passive face. "In short terms, this guy, Kuroko, is your weak point."

In a sense this was true in more than one way, as Kagami had said, Kise cannot copy Kuroko style because most of the time Kuroko is unnoticed. But the other weakness that only Kise and Kuroko knew about, but no one could figure this one out, no one at all.

"So?" Kise said smugly, "It's true, I can't copy Kuroko's style, but does that change if you look at it?"

"It changes something, and I'll make you eat those words in the second quarter."

And like that, the first quarter was over. **Serin – 27, Kaijo – 35**

This time coach Takeguchi's voice was echoing off the walls, his face glowing red at the score.

Kise was stuck in though, thinking about how Kuroko was going to change the game, stop him, what on earth had Kagami been blabbering about? Because there was no way Kagami could have known about Kuroko and his unable to touch, or else the same would be between Kagami and Kuroko, and there was no way Kuroko would reveal his secret.

"Well, Kagami, it seems you've calmed down enough to think straight," Riko commented as they came to the bench.

"No? I was calm this whole time," The red head claimed.

"You've been completely pissed off!" Hyuga and Izuki retorted.

Riko brought everyone's attention back with their plan. "The cooperation between Kuroko and Kagami is going to really important for this. Can you two do it?"

Kagami's eyes shifted to the person sitting next to him, "Uh…I guess so?" Suddenly getting a sharp jab to the ribs. "What the hell Kuroko?!" Staring at him with raging expression.

"Don't say I guess, Kagami, we _are _going to defeat Kise."

"O-Of course!" Jamming his fingers into Kuroko's ribs like the shorter boy had done a moment earlier, "We are!"

"Second quarter start!"

The Serin team went back out with a newly found confidence.

As Izuki passed the ball to Kagami, their plan began.

"You've got something up your sleeve, don't you?" Kise asked, yet it sounded like a taunt.

Kagami hadn't responded, only ran passed Kise like he would anyone else. Except this time, just as Kise stepped in front of Kagami, he bounced the backwards, catching Kise baffled. Then a split second later the ball came boomeranging back into Kagami hands.

Kise's eyes widened, he was stupefied, unbelieving, Kuroko and Kagami were cooperating. It was like his body stiffened for a moment, Kuroko was cooperating with someone else, an outsider. He came to at the sight of Kagami laying up the ball.

The very next time Kagami had a hold of the ball, the same route was being taken, although this time Kuroko didn't bounce the ball back to Kagami, he passed it to Hyuga, who scored three more points.

Not just Kagami, he was cooperating with all of them.

"Kurokocchi," Kise seemed to almost growl out at the sight of his playing alongside Kagami, and Kuroko only gave him his usual indifferent stare.

"Kise, listen to me. Neither Kagami or I are a match for you, but if we work together like we have been, the two of us can fight you." Peering deeply into golden eyes with his passive blue ones. "You're strong, Kise, but we won't let you win."

"…You have changed after all," Exhaling loudly with his gaze going to Kagami, an kind of anger radiating from him, "He wasn't playing this kind of basketball back in middle school…," A totally different Kise had appeared, "…But the one who will win is me!" Getting the ball that was passed to him. "It's true that I can't copy you and Kurokocchi's cooperation play, but Kurokocchi isn't someone who can stay invisible or play for the entire game. Once he's gone, it'll only get worse for you!" Bypassing Kagami, but coming head on into something he'd never thought he would see.

Kuroko was marking him.

"I never thought I would see the day, that I would be facing Kurokocchi like this." A meaningful yet at the same time empty smile surfaced.

"Neither did I," Kuroko agreed.

"How do you plan on doing this, you and I both know that you can't stay on me, you can't even touch me!" Running passed Kuroko without hesisation.

The same pain again stabbed Kuroko, causing him to push his palm into his forehead and lean over. It had happened the moment he saw that look, glint in Kise's eyes. This was the Kise he had been trying to pull out, but why the pain? Why this searing pain?


	9. Chapter 9

As he held his head, Kuroko turned enough to see Kagami now in the same position he was in just a moment ago, marking Kise. And that, that had been according to plan, but not the pain.

"You're wrong, Kise, we aren't trying to touch, or even stop you," Kagami said with his red eyes raging, "We're taking the ball!"

From behind Kise, Kuroko speared the ball right out of his grasp, but all Kise felt was an air and then the gap where the basketball was. It was too close, Kuroko was too close, and Kuroko knew it, and Kise was more than shocked. Why was he doing something this dangerous? He was risking his biggest secret, the secret that would keep him from ever fulfilling his duty and resting, finally resting.

"Like Kagami said, like is about challenges, but there are some worth taking if it is what it takes to grant my wish. This challenge, is also something I am going to show you, show you that you cannot win this alone. Come out of the darkness, Kise, or I will plunge myself once again to come and rescue you."

Clicking his tongue Kise turned from Kuroko, the black in his eyes growing, "There is no need for _you, _or your team. I can continue on without anyone else, I can do it all!" Jumping from where he stood, attempting to shoot a three pointer.

Although as he jumped, the ball was forcibly knocked from his hand, and Kagami had jumped as well, using Kuroko as his hold. Kise was blocked from both the ground and the air, he was stopped.

Kagami ran to grab the basketball, running full speed to Serin's goal. "It's our turn to attack!"

In the shadow of Kise, Kuroko stood, a slight curl of his lip. _Kagami, he is the key, with him I will show them the true light. _

"He can't beat me, no one will beat me," Dark words rumbled out from Kise, coldly glancing over his shoulder at Kuroko.

"Kise…," He somehow managed to shallowly say, just before a scream, a cry, a yell ripped through his throat. The pain coming on stronger than ever, driving him to his knees.

_This pain, it's the same, as back then. My lungs are burning, my head is throbbing, I feel like my chest is being torn in two. The result of the darkness, swallowing me whole._

"Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted, falling next to the boy's side, his eyes brimmed with fear. "No, no, no, this can't be happening." Hands violently trembling, but knowing that he couldn't help him. The guilt, the need, the darkness fighting within him, he wanted so much to help Kuroko, yet wanted to leave him, he didn't want to lose, the game or Kuroko.

"Kuroko!" Hyuga and Kagami yelled, dropping the ball and running to help him.

Gripping his head, Kuroko continued to convulse. Only when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and waist did the pain subside. "Who?" Wheezing softly. "Ka-Kagami?"

"Kuroko are you alright? Can you continue to play, or do we need to sit you out?" Hyuga asked, inspecting Kuroko's head. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I-I'm fine," He struggled to choke out through the deep, unfilling gasps of air he tried to drink in, "I can still pl…" Then Kuroko slumped forward in Kagami's hold, sky blue eyes wide, dark, and empty.

* * *

"_~Kurokocchi!" Kise sang out as he came into the gym, his trademark smile widespread on his face. "Will you practice passing with me today?" His voice energetic, excited, he really wanted to play basketball._

"_I'm very sorry, Kise, I have to practice wit-"_

"_He's practicing with me today, coach's orders!" Obnoxiously interjecting Kuroko, swinging an arm around his shoulders. "Right, __**Tetsu**__?"_

"_Yes, I'm very sorry Kise, how about I practice with you tomorrow?"_

* * *

"_Kise, may I ask a something from you?" Kuroko asked, seeming to come out of nowhere beside Kise. His voice was mixed with concern and desperation, "Would you like to practice with me today? I have completed my menu from the coach, and have some free time. So, I thought you'd want to work with me."_

"_Sorry, Kurokocchi, how about I practice with you tomorrow?" Shooting a desolate glance at the smaller boy. How many times had Kuroko had to reject his offer, how many times did he go through the same routine?_

* * *

_Though, little did anyone know, anticipate, see, that there was not going to be a tomorrow. _

_The rumble of many shoes hitting the ground, shouts barking every which direction at each other, and the breathless wheezing as a young man clutched his head and chest in agony._

"_**Kurokocchi!"**_

* * *

This chapter didn't come out as long as I had wanted it too. And I'm going to be getting a little busy, with college tours (my mom set up), a few city events, and a family reunion taking place in another state.


End file.
